Autonomous vehicles may become more prevalent in the future. However, autonomous vehicles may be typically programmed to operate or drive in real world conditions in a style that is substantially different than that of an individual driver. Thus, the driving style of an autonomous vehicle may be upsetting or uncomfortable to numerous drivers that are used to driving themselves. This may, in turn, lower an average driver's confidence or interest in riding as a passenger in an autonomous vehicle.